1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a protective hull liner and more particularly pertains to protecting the hull of a boat when it is moored onto a shoreline with a protective hull liner.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of bow protectors is known in the prior art. More specifically, bow protectors heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of protecting the bottom surface of the boat are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,117,764 to Kretzer, Jr. discloses a protective hull liner for jet skis.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,815,412 to Cassaro, Jr. discloses a boat bow protector.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,751,891 to Wilson discloses a bow protector.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,667,619 to Nishida discloses a bottom protector for a small boat.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,693,574 to Dickey discloses a portable boat landing apparatus.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objective and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe a protective hull liner for protecting the hull of a boat when it is moored onto a shoreline.
In this respect, the protective hull liner according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of protecting the hull of a boat when it is moored onto a shoreline.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new and improved protective hull liner which can be used for protecting the hull of a boat when it is moored onto a shoreline. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.